Fictional
by CrossBreed777
Summary: When Lilith, a girl from the real world gets pulled into the fictional world of Megamind, she must figure out the real story-line and help MM find his true path to being a hero. But will she cope with a world were everything she has known has disappeared.
1. Chapter 1

**Fictional**

**Summary****:** When Lilith, a girl from the real world, gets pulled into the fictional world of Megamind, she must figure out the real story-line and help Megamind find his true path to being a superhero. But how will she cope with a world were everything she has known has disappeared. MMxOC. Romance, humor. Rated M for possible language and future chapters.

**Chapter One**

~Megamind~

Lilith stared at the computer screen in front of her, drumming her fingers on the desk, waiting for the page in front of her to load. Tonight was a very boring night and Lilith was feeling the dull effects of it.

When looked upon Lilith seemed to be a normal girl. Apart from her obvious colored short hair of black and red she was tall, had dull green eyes and a witty personality.

She finally stood then turned the computer off when the website she was on no longer amused her. She changed into her pajamas and went to brush her teeth.

As her hand reached for the doorknob there was a pulling sensation behind her. She turned and gasped as a bright light stung her eyes, she pulled up her arm to shield her face and noticed she was being dragged towards the light.

"What the f-" she was abruptly cut off when it felt like her body was being flung through the air. She shut her eyes tightly as she was thrown to the ground with a grunt, she groaned and rolled over to get back up, her eyes still shut.

"It worked sir!" cried a happy voice; she could hear two people hi-five-ing and what sounded like a 'bawg'

"Wha?" Lilith said as she opened her eyes, in front of her was a brainbot, she recognized it instantly and her eyes widened "No way"

A gloved black hand pushed the brainbot out of the way which was replaced with two outstanding green eyes.

"My experiment worked, we have a being from a para-lol world!" Megamind exclaimed

"Seriously?" Lilith breathed out realizing that she had been holding her breath "You have got to be kidding"

"Are you alright Miss? That was quite a fall" Minion asked helping her to her feet as Megamind flung himself into his chair for a victory swivel

"Uh Thanks" Lilith said taking in her surroundings. A large circular device stood behind her, reminding her of the TV program StarGate, the rest were computers, external hard drives, the next prototype to Minion's gorilla suit and a bunch of other gadgets.

"Um?" she said, feeling severely confused "Can someone explain to me what exactly happened just now?" Megamind stopped swiveling, stood and strode towards her with his best villain look.

Lilith wore an expression of 'not amused' and watched his shoulders sag when he saw this.

"I wanted to find out if there was self-contained separate reality coexisting with ours so that I could get the opinion of someone from another world of my evilness" Megamind said straitening his back. Minion rolled his eyes and leaned over to Lilith to explain what he meant but was quickly silenced

"A parallel universe, right?" she asked. Minion shocked and Megamind grinning gleefully nodded their heads in unison "But an opinion?"

"Yes, am I more evil or less evil?" Megamind asked, Lilith fidgeted for a moment and the blue alien deflated.

"It is possible Sir that she doesn't know you" Minion piped up

"Do you not know of me?" he asked, she scoffed and he looked up hopefully

"Oh I know of you, its just HOW I know of you" she was at unease again "Would you believe me if I said it was because you were a fictional character?"

Silence

"A fictional character?"

More silence

"Yeeeaah" came the elongated reply, she rolled on her heels for a moment before speaking again "Sorry"

"What form of fiction" Megamind suddenly asked

"Uh a movie, animation" she said taken aback by Megamind's eagerness

"Ane-mation I see, you wouldn't happen to have a form of this ane-mation would you?" Lilith had to stop herself from correcting him and was glad that her pajama pants had pockets and that she had her I-pod in them.

That's when she realized she had her pajamas on still.

"Great" she muttered in embarrassment "Yeah, its on my I-pod" she turned it on and the screen came to life.

"What's an I-pod?" he asked not mispronouncing the word as she guessed he would, he wasn't so predictable after all

"You're a genius and you don't know what an I-pod is" Lilith accused

"I've never seen one either sir" Minion said when Megamind turned to ask him, Lilith was now faced with the fact that this parallel universe didn't have an I-anything.

Unplugging the large headphones she shoved the small screen in front of Megamind's face showing a small scene near the beginning of the movie of him returning to the lair and playing fetch with the brainbots.

She watched as he looked amazed at the screen in front of him and reached out to hold it in front of him.

"Where's the sound?" he asked impatiently, flicking his eyes from the screen to her face

"You need headphones for that, and I doubt mine would fit your head" she scowled "Haven't you seen an mp3 player before?"

"Of course, but not as fancy as this, the screen is too small though" Megamind said trying to fiddle with the I-pod

"Hey! No taking that apart, its my only source of music… And entertainment" Lilith growled taking it off of him and turning it off. When she looked back up she saw what someone would describe as 'puppy dog eyes'. She raised an eyebrow and pocketed the music player.

"Now, its not that I'm not amazed by all of this, but when am I going back.. to you know… my universe?" she asked shifting her eyes nervously

"I still didn't get your opinion" Megamind said, his eyes were too, shifting nervously.

"I don't have much to go on from the movie, in all honesty, the movie made you out to be… kind of… goofy" she paused and watched as Megamind's face grew upset once more, she sighed "But completely awesome all the same"

"You think so?" he bounced back

"Yeah totally, AC/DC, great choice in theme music" she watched as Megamind and Minion exchanged looks of confusion

"AC/DC?" Minion asked

"…You … You don't know who AC/DC are?" they both shrugged "Okay what about Evanescence? Three Days Grace? Michael Jackson?" her voice was raising in pitch as panic started to wash over her

"Never heard of them" Megamind said casually

"Now I'm severely creeped out, can I go home now?" Lilith said resisting the urge to fall into a fetal position.

"Ah yes, well you see Miss-.. Uh what was your name" Minion asked

"Lilith"

"Well Miss Lilith" Megamind took over "We can't send you back right now, we don't have the right resources"

"What!" she yelled angrily "You create a machine that reaches into another dimension but you don't have the right resources to send someone back?"

".. Yes" Megamind said nervously, Lilith pinched the bridge of her nose

"But I assure you, we'll have the parts we need soon"

"How the hell am I supposed to live in a world without my favorite music" her eyes widened for a moment "I bet they don't even have YouTube or DeviantArt" she groaned and went to find the nearest wall to bang her head against

Minion stopped her and patted her shoulder gently knowing if he did it too hard he could hurt her

"Its not all that bad Miss Lilith, we can support you here" Minion offered

"Huh?" Lilith and Megamind said in unison

"I think it's fair that we let her stay here Sir" Minion said boldly, going against Megamind

"I guess so… But there will be rules" he said pointing at Lilith, she rolled her eyes and waited patiently for him to start listing them

"You are not to touch anything, Minion will give you a tour but the only rooms that you will be able to enter by yourself are the kitchen, the entertainment room and the room we'll be giving you" he started, he heard an annoyed huff and continued, but was interrupted

"If I don't live here, don't change the music. Don't bring shady friends to the lair. Don't abuse couch privileges" it soon turned into sarcasm "If I open it, close it. If I turn it on, turn it off. If I break it, repair it. If I can't fix it, call someone who can. If I make a mess, clean it up. No parties. Stay out of the liquor cabinet… Should I continue" she asked smirking

"No" Megamind stated flatly and heard snickering from behind him, he turned and saw Minion trying to hold in his laughter. "Minion!"

"Sorry Sir, but it was funny" the fish replied

"Some people are just so easy to amuse sometimes" Lilith sighed smiling "So, when's my tour?"

~Megamind~

Tell me what you think, I'm not really one for OC's in Megamind but I wanted to try it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all,

I know this really sucks but I'm sorry to say that I will not be continuing this story….

Mainly because this is my final year at school and I am getting stressed by all the assignments that I am receiving, not to mention our yr 12 play that's on next week. Also while I was trying to write the next chapter I completely lost the plot I had come up with.

But I may come back to it and re-write the story, but I doubt it. I have already stopped writing another story of mine and I'm finding it hard enough trying to write my own original story.

So, once again sorry

Sincerely CB777

P.S. I will take the story down in one month


	3. Chapter 3

Dear readers…

I want to thank those who decided to support my decision, although there were a few of you who deemed necessary to put me down... Now…

To MASTERGAMERSEMPAI: A personal thank you to you for the extra support

To elyoko11: For you I won't take it down lol, thank you as well

And now…

To the anonymous reviewer: as far as I'm concerned your twelve, for your information I have a personal friend whose called Lilith, so don't think that it isn't a real name. It takes a lot of immaturity to say something like that and I hope that it comes to boot you in the ass… You know who you are

To the other anonymous reviewer: How old are you, who writes "wow, you suck" read the rating first, its M.

I will make this clear to everyone who is like that, you are immature and spiteful. I don't need this; I have my own problems that I have to deal with in person, so grow up.

Everyone else, sorry for bitching

Cheers

CB777


End file.
